1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio providing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an audio providing apparatus and method that render and output audio signals having various formats to be optimal for an audio reproduction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, various audio formats are being used in the multimedia market. For example, an audio providing apparatus provides various audio formats from a two-channel audio format to a 22.2-channel audio format. In particular, an audio system may use channels such as 7.1 channel, 11.1 channel, and 22.2 channel for expressing a sound source in a three-dimensional space.
However, most audio signals have a 2.1-channel format or a 5.1-channel format and have a limitation in expressing a sound source in a three-dimensional space. Also, it is difficult to setup, in homes, an audio system for reproducing 7.1-channel, 11.1-channel, and 22.2-channel audio signals.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of actively rendering an audio signal according to a format of an input signal and an audio reproducing system.